Fever Pitch: A Bawson One-Shot
by Jeniel0303
Summary: Amelia just broke the news that she and Mike are dating to Ginny. Reeling, Ginny finds herself wondering why she cares so much. Tensions build to a fever pitch when Mike and Ginny confront each other. ***NC-17, this story contains graphic sexual content and strong language.


_They were dating. Amelia was dating Mike._ Those words just replayed in Ginny's mind.

She pasted a smile on her face and waved at Amelia, turning and walking blindly down the corridor. Her phone vibrated in her hand, and Ginny lifted it robotically. She looked down at her phone and saw Mike's name flash on the caller ID. The pit in her stomach growing larger, she pressed decline and kept walking, her hands shaking a little.

So what if Mike and Amelia were dating? Neither one of them owed her any explanations. Ginny jerked her shoulders and kept walking, letting out a shaky breath.

She didn't even really know why she was so upset. Amelia could date whomever she wanted. And what did it matter it was Mike? Mike was...he was...She sighed heavily.

Mike had been amazing to her the past month or so. She'd been drowning, failing miserably at something she'd fought so hard for. Nerves and pressure and the expectations from seemingly everyone in the country had been suffocating her and she hadn't been able to get her head in the game. And with one off-the-cuff, insightful, inspiring speech from him, she'd found her footing.

He argued with the team to try harder to accept her and take advantage of the attention she was bringing the team. He defended her and praised her on national television. And he called her late at night, subtly and not so subtly offering a shoulder. Making jokes at her expense that oddly lifted her spirits and made her push herself harder. Sure he was a jackass sometimes and way too arrogant for his own good. But she had to admit, it just added to his charm. Not to mention the fact that he was a legend. He was talented beyond reason and so inspiring to watch.

Ginny stopped as she rounded a corner and pressed her back against the wall, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Okay, here it was. That was the problem she had with Amelia and Mike dating. She was developing feelings for him. And it went against her code, and could never happen. So really it was a good thing that Amelia and Mike were together. Were kissing, touching, probably more.

Slamming her closed fist against the wall, she pushed up and strode away. It didn't matter. It just didn't. It couldn't.

…...

Mike stared down at the phone as it cut off on the second ring, going abruptly to voicemail. She'd rejected his call? Ginny always answered. Always. Unless...was she with someone? A guy?

"Nah." He said out loud, chuckling humorlessly. She wasn't like that. Ginny was better than that. Then again, she was beautiful. God, she was beautiful. That beautiful cocoa skin that was silky soft, those perfect curves, and her dimples when she smiled. Damn, she had a great smile.

"No." He said quickly, shutting down that line of thinking. He couldn't go there. She was young and beautiful and deserved better than some one like him. His career was almost over, his body was giving up on him, and he wasn't good enough for her.

He cleared his throat. Amelia was great. She was sexy, funny, and best of all, she didn't want anything serious. She was a distraction at a time he needed one. That's all it would ever be and she knew that.

He found his mind wandering back to Ginny and why she'd rejected his call.

A knock on his door had him lurching upright.

"Ginny." He breathed, thinking maybe she'd come to see him. He hurried to the door and swung it open, a welcoming smile on his face. Amelia smiled up at him, pleased at his greeting. She didn't notice his smile weaken a bit as he tried to recover from his disappointment.

"Hey you." He said quickly.

She pushed up on her toes and kissed him quickly, giving him an odd look when he didn't immediately return it.

She walked past him and held up a bottle of champagne.

"I thought we'd celebrate." She said, grinning. "Where are your glasses? Never mind, I think I remember seeing them."

Mike followed her to the kitchen, a bit annoyed at her presumption.

"What are we celebrating?"

"No more hiding. I finally told Ginny about us."

Mike straightened from where he'd been slouched against the counter.

"You told her? I thought we agreed I would talk to her first?"

Amelia glanced over her shoulders and smiled, shrugging.

"Yeah, but I mean, it doesn't matter who told her. As long as she didn't find out from someone else, right?" She turned back to the champagne and kept fiddling with the cork.

The thought of that rejected call bounced back in his head and Mike felt his blood begin to boil.

"It does matter. Damn it, Amelia! I needed to be the one to tell her. To make her understand."

Amelia set the bottle down on the counter with a clack, turning to face him slowly, her face hard.

"And why is that exactly, Mike? What does Ginny need to understand? Am I missing something here?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

Mike stopped, his mind freezing. He didn't know why it was so important that it came from him. It just was.

"We're a team, Amelia. When we're out in the field, we depend on each other. A catcher and a pitcher have a relationship, we form a bond that's different from any other player on the team. I owed her the truth and you slapped her in the face with it. She's going to think I don't care. That I don't appreciate the friendship and bond we've formed. And you're the one who put those doubts in her mind! Goddamnit!" He finished, slamming his fist into the counter.

Amelia shook her head, moving forward, placing her hands on his thickly muscled biceps.

" _That's_ what this is all about? You're worried it will affect the team? Mike, she was totally fine with it. Actually, she was more than fine with it. She didn't even care. So don't worry. Your famous Pitcher/Catcher bond is intact." She laughed and turned back to the bottle, not noticing how his eyes went a bit empty.

"She didn't care." He repeated numbly, his voice quiet.

"Not even a little. She was happy for us."

"Well then. What are we waiting for? Let's celebrate." He said robotically, reaching around Amelia to grab the bottle. "Screw the glasses. Let's go."

Amelia grinned, thrilled at his change in attitude. But what she saw as relief was really a lack of feeling. What was there for him to worry about anymore? Ginny didn't care.

...

"Damn, girl. You were on fire out there tonight." Blip said with a grin, bumping her shoulder with his. Ginny grinned up at him and shrugged.

"Me? You were the one catching every ball that came your way."

"That's right, baby! And Lawson slammed a few of those balls out of the park, huh? That old body ain't giving up yet, right my man?" Blip laughed as he punched Mike's shoulder.

Ginny stiffened when she realized Mike had caught up to them.

"I'm gonna go change." She said quickly before he could speak, hurrying off.

Blip stared after her curiously.

"What was that about?" He asked, glancing over at Mike. His eyes narrowed when he saw the desolate expression on Mike's face as he stared at Ginny's back.

"Oh hell naw. Don't tell me you're messing with my girl too?" Blip burst out angrily.

Mike's eyes shot up to his guiltily, but he shook his head, pasting a grin on his face.

"C'mon man. No, it's just kind of awkward right now. Amelia told her about us last night. It'll pass." He explained, hoping he was right. He'd missed her out there tonight. She'd been there, but the camaraderie, the connection they'd had. It had been glaring in its absence. She'd waved off several of his calls, and when he'd come up to the mound to talk to her about it, she'd brushed him off coldly.

He felt himself becoming angry. What the hell was her problem? She had told Amelia she didn't care about whom he dated. So why the hell was she giving him the cold shoulder?

As he showered and changed, the anger grew and grew. He sat on the bench in front of his locker, watching as the room emptied out. As the last person made their way out of the locker room, he stood up and stared at the closet where Ginny changed. Filled with self-righteous anger, he stomped over,flung open the door, stepped inside and slammed it behind him.

Ginny gasped and looked up from where she'd been grabbing a shirt from her duffle bag. She yanked it up to cover her bra-clad breasts as she saw Mike standing there.

"Mike, what the hell? Get out!"

"What the hell is your problem?!" They shouted at the same time.

Ginny reared back. "Excuse me? I don't have a problem. You're the one in my changing room. Seems to me you're the one with the problem." She said coldly, shifting back.

Mike glared at her.

"You're damn right I have a problem! You! You've been giving me the cold shoulder all day! Ignoring my calls, both on and off the field, walking away from me, shutting me out. I thought you didn't care about me and Amelia?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she ignored the little slice of pain at the reminder of his new relationship.

"I don't! I don't give a damn who your latest groupie is. It's not like they ever last. Mike Lawson is the ultimate player, on and off the field. Every one knows it except Amelia. Actually, I feel bad for her. She doesn't know you like I know you." She sneered. She stiffened at the shocked hurt that spread across his features before he schooled them into blank lines.

"Wow. So that's what you think of me, huh? I guess you don't really know me after all, Baker." He said quietly, not willing to admit that her words had hurt him.

Ginny was quiet, having regretting her words the moment they left her lips.

Momentarily forgetting that she was standing there in nothing but a sports bra and leggings, she dropped her hands and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." She said quietly.

Mike looked up at her and her breath caught at the hurt still lingering in his eyes. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his forearm.

"Mike, I'm serious. I didn't mean that." She repeated earnestly.

For the first time, Mike noticed Ginny's state of undress. His eyes dropped briefly to her full breasts peeking out of her sports bra before he forced himself to look away.

He stepped back as his body ignored his will and reacted to being so close to Ginny's delectable body this way.

Ginny looked hurt and took a step back.

"Look, we're good, Mike. I was upset but now I'm not. Honest."

Mike met her eyes.

"Why?"

Ginny shook her head in confusion.

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why were you so upset about me and Amelia?" His voice was quiet, intent.

Ginny couldn't look away from him.

"I...I just was." She stammered, unable to give him a real answer. She broke their gaze nervously.

Mike stepped closer, his voice going even quieter.

"I thought you didn't care what I did?" He persisted.

"I don't." She answered automatically, but it was a lie and they both knew it.

"Liar." He whispered, taking another step closer. Her chest was brushing against his now.

Her breath coming in short gasps now, Ginny raised her eyes to his.

"Fine. I care. Happy now?" She snapped.

"Tell me why?" He insisted. His warm breath lingered in the air between them, peppermint-scented. His face hovered just over hers, and before she could stop to think, Ginny acted.

"Because it should be me." She shot out before leaping at him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she dove down to crush her lips against his. And he was right there with her. His arms had automatically locked around her waist to catch her, but now they tightened, pulling her closer as he met her kiss with equal ferocity.

His hands dug in her ass as he pulled her against his hardness, grinding up against her. Ginny moaned and swiveled her hips against his.

Their tongues tangled as they angled their heads to deepen the kiss, hungry for each other. Mike boosted her up a little higher as he broke the kiss and bent to drag his tongue down her neck towards that sweet cleavage.

Ginny's held tilted back as she arched into him. Gripping her waist with one hand, Mike used the other to yank her sports bra up and out of his way. He groaned when her luscious breasts spilled out into his waiting hand. Lifting one plump globe, he swooped down and covered her stiff nipple with his warm mouth.

Ginny moaned as he suckled her deep, his tongue rapidly flicking over her nipple before gently rolling her nipple in his mouth.

His hand slid down her flat stomach and down into the front of her leggings, groaning harshly as he realized she wasn't wearing anything beneath her pants. He pressed against the sensitive little nub between her folds, kneading it as Ginny bit her lip, grinding against his hand.

"Please. Mike, please." She didn't even know what she was asking for, she was so mindless with the kind of pleasure she'd never known before.

Frantic now, Ginny ground against his hand, desperate for relief from this inferno taking over her body. She shoved her hands down his pants and gripped his rock hard, thick member. He grunted with pleasure as she closed her fist around his dick, jerking it up and down firmly. He pressed into her hands.

"Fuck, Ginny. I need to be inside you." He whispered thickly.

"I need to feel you inside me too. Please." She whimpered.

He shook his head, dropping it against her shoulder.

"We can't. You deserve better than a quickie in a closet." He said, fighting to control his raging passion.

Without a word, Ginny pulled away from him, sliding down his body. She walked away and Mike tried to be relieved that she wasn't going to fight him. Until she turned around, a condom held between her fingers.

Frozen, Mike watched as a small, feminine smile curved her gorgeous lips. She strolled towards him, her hips swaying provocatively, her breasts swinging like pendulums, holding him mesmerized.

She stopped in front of him and bit her lip.

"Don't you want me like I want you?" She asked quietly. Mike's eyes widened and he couldn't stop himself.

"God, yes." He groaned, yanking her back into his arms. His mouth was busy on hers while his hands managed to yank her leggings off with some help from her. Then his pants were dropped around his ankles and his large, hard member stood at full attention.

Taking the condom from his hand, Ginny lowered to her knees, staring at his beautiful thick cock.

"I just need to taste it first." She whispered, making him groan. She laughed when it twitched. "He wants me too, I think."

Any words Mike was about to choke out disappeared when she pulled his dick so deep in her mouth he hit the back of her throat. She twisted and turned her head until she was able to take almost all of his length into her mouth.

Mike's head fell back against the door but he didn't even notice. This was pleasure like he'd never experienced before. His hands sank into her thick, silky curls as Ginny's head bobbed up and down, suckling his length, her nails digging into his thickly muscled thighs.

"Ginny, stop." He groaned, wanting to be inside her. When she let his dick bounce out of her mouth with a pop, Mike almost came. She seemed to know he was on the edge because she quickly ripped the condom wrapper over and slid the condom on him.

Impatient, Mike reached down and with one swift movement he boosted her back into his arms, and as her legs closed around him, he was sliding inside her.

Mike began to tremble as he slid as far as he could inside her drenched, perfect warmth, her tight walls gripping his cock.

When he met a little resistance, his eyes widened with shock. Before he could pull away, Ginny was gripping his face and kissing him.

"Please, Mike. I want it to be you." She whispered against his lips.

Mike looked into her eyes, moved.

"You're so goddamn beautiful, you take my breath away." He said softly, before kissing her again. It was different from their other kisses. Filled with unspoken feelings, promises, and desires.

As they kissed, Mike shifted, pulling out until just his head was inside her, before sliding back in, just as deep as before. He continued these long, slow strokes, driving Ginny closer and closer to nirvana.

"Faster, Mike." Ginny whimpered, crazed with pleasure. Mike groaned and unable to hold back, he swung them around so that Ginny's back was against the door and pulled out, plunging into her, harder and faster than before.

"Fuck, Ginny. You feel so fucking good." He groaned, grinding against her as his hand dropped between them to knead that sensitive nub.

Ginny gasped as Mike pounded into her, one hand rubbing her clit, the other digging into her hip as he slammed her down on top of his hard member. There was nothing but the wet, squelching noises of him slamming in and out of her warmth, and their fast, labored breathing. A sheen of sweat covered their bodies as they writhed against each other, desperate to reach the precipice together.

"Oh, God, right there. I'm gonna cum. Mike, oh God, Mike." Ginny cried out, as pulses of pleasure shot through her, all focused on one place, building and building until-

"Ahhhh!" She screamed sharply as her orgasm slammed through her, making her jerk against him, her walls clenching down on him, pushing him over the edge with her. He shouted as spurts of his seed pulsed out into the condom as he shuddered against her, biting her shoulder softly.

They stood, trembling together against the door, gasping for air, grinning stupidly at each other.

"Wow." Ginny said, still shivering from tremors of pleasure.

"We're doing that again." Mike said at the same time, making her laugh breathlessly.

He wrapped his arms around her and carried her to the chair, sitting down so that she was straddling him, his length still inside her. He pressed his hand against the back of her head and she let him guide her head to his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. He rubbed his hands down her silken back, reveling in their closeness, letting himself feel happiness for the first time in years.

"What happens now?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I'd like the answer to that myself." A cold, furious voice said from the doorway. Amelia stood there, a vengeful expression on her face.


End file.
